


The colors you bring

by HoolyDooly



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Colorblind Soulmate AU, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: “Well- Uh hm.” Mirage is a bit red. “My friends use to joke I had a thing for older dudes….”“Oh.” Caustic is surprised by that.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 36





	The colors you bring

It was a normal game. It was his fourth at this point. New competitors, new test subjects. Alexander doesn’t know how long he can get away with… This ‘New identity.’   
  
So he will get every last drop of research out of these games well he can. Speaking off. His gas canister burst and he immediately hears a down and some crawling.   
  
His team is across the way at the small town from bunker. Second ring. He walks over and sees the flash of a shield. It flickers like that so the people still color blind could tell they were ‘gold’ shields.   
  
He rounds the corner. Blood coughed up and on the face of the new ‘rogueishly handsome’ as the magazine had said legend Mirage.   
  
He was about to drop another canister, watch him suffocate, since he just crawled out of the green gas- Wait.   
  
Alexander pauses for a moment, holding the trap in his hands. Mirage’s breath hitches when they both finally look at each other- Properly.   
  
“H-holy shit.” Mirage coughs out, blood- He tended to enjoy the look of blood, but not that horrific color on his soulmates chin.   
  
Mirage was looking around and Caustic can’t help but do the same. Seeing the differences…. Which even in the desert part of kings canyon was extremely mind boggling.   
  
Caustic needs to make a choice. He could be called on for cheating if he allows Mirage to rez himself well he was here, as if by some fate. Bangalore pings an enemy towards bunker.   
  
“We must speak later.” Is all Caustic says, putting his canister back onto his belt and walking away, a few feet away and towards ring he pretends his bag was full and dropped a phoenix kit.   
  
He will deny it was his even a lot later down the line.   
  
\-----   
  
“H-hey! Uh Caustic yeah?” Caustic had slipped a note into Mirage’s locker to meet him at a restaurant he enjoys the next day, since it was an off game day.   
  
Caustic looks up from his holo pad, reading up on plants. Mirage was definitely not who he ever thought his soulmate would be…. Well he thought his soulmate was dead or he didn’t have one when he turned 30. But even then his youthful thoughts always lead him to believe it be a man larger then him- Particularly to be dominated by or a beefy woman with a wicked grin and ready to bound back shot for shot with him…. But he was not unattractive. Caustic nods his head.   
“Yes. Sit. I’ve held off from ordering till you arrived.” Caustic puts the holo pad into his bag by his feet. Mirage loudly scraps out the chair before sitting and scooting in.   
  
Honestly he didn’t expect him to show up. He imagines he was far from the soulmate Mirage would envision for himself.   
  
“So uh.” Mirage rubs the back of his neck- Caustic has to grimace a bit at the clashing colors he was wearing. Mustard yellow pants and a pink sweater. He may not understand color theory like someone whose experienced color for most of his life. But he can definitely tell those two aren’t meant to go together.   
  
“Out of the ring people call me Elliot and well my last name is Witt…” He fumbles with his words and Alexander realizes simply he can’t admit his real name. He realizes that upsets him.   
  
“Caustic is fine. If you must call me anything else. Allen.” He hates that he has to use his fake name.   
  
“Ah well Allen uh, watcha think?” Mirage waves at himself and Caustic answers truthfully.   
  
“Not what I expected.” It was blunt and it deflates Elliot but he adds, now caring how his words may carry. “But the saying goes, expectations lead to a sour partnership.” It’s still blunt but he’s try to be nice. Mirage looks still put out.   
  
“I expected not to have one. So that is what makes you what I hadn’t expected.”   
  
“Oh.” Mirage seems to get that Caustic is at least trying to not make him feel bad. He scratches the back of his neck.   
  
“I imagine I’m far from what you expected.” Caustic states, waving the waitress off again since Elliot hasn’t even looked at the menu yet.   
  
“Well- Uh hm.” Mirage is a bit red. “My friends use to joke I had a thing for older dudes….”   
  
“Oh.” Caustic is surprised by that.   
  
The conversation slowly flows better after the original awkwardness wears off. At the end, the two agree to take things slow.

**Author's Note:**

> AYEEEEE SOULMATES SOULMATES!


End file.
